Persona 4 Golden HD
Game *Tittle = Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Golden HD *Kana = ペルソナ4 ザ・ゴールデンHD *Producers: Heroton Productions *Publisher = ATLUS *Release dates = JAP: TBA, USA: TBA: EUR: TBA *Platform(s) = Playstation 4 (As part of the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona HD Collection) Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Golden HD,is a Updated Version of Persona 4 Golden for the Playstation 4, and it is part of the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona HD Collection. While, in terms of Gameplay, is a standard port of Persona 4 Golden, it runs on the same Engine as Persona 5, and uses new 3D Models along with other changes. The biggest Change to this version is the addition of a new story based on a rewritten Plot of Both Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, playing a Similar role to "The Answer" in Persona 3. In the Heroton Group series, The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4 is this game's sequel, completely ignoring Persona 4: Dancing all Night. List of Changes GENERAL CHANGES *The game now runs off of the same engine used in Persona 5, so every 3D model has been redone, as well as the Character art being redrawn. *Animated Cutscenes are redone, most of them are reused from the Persona 4 Animes **While the game uses the Original P4 and P4G intros, the Animation is changed and updated. **The Intro for P4A and P4AU are left intact, but now play at both the beginning and middle of The Climax respectively. *just like with Persona 3 Platinum, there are new costumes based off of the Heroton Group Series, as well as their attire from The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4. While they are available for The Climax, the Persona 3 Characters do not receive any. They are as follows: **Yu Narumaki/Protagonist: Eloy II **Yosuke Hanamura: Helios HeartGold **Chie Satonaka: Tsumugi Lyborius **Yukiko Amagi: Yui Melendez **Kanji Tatsumi: Erick Vargas **Naoto Shirogane: Eroichi Rosario **Teddie: Xerraisu Frimpong **Labrys: Labrys (Heroton Group) **Rise Kujikawa: Mia HeartGold **Tohru Adachi: Xerebatsu Illumina *Having Save Data of Shin Megami Tensei IV HD allows for the player to fuse ____. *Troy Baker is completely Replaced by Mathew Mercer as the English voice of Kanji. 'THE CONFLICT' *The extended ending shown after the True final boss no longer happens, and can only be seen after the end of The Climax. 'THE CLIMAX' The Climax is a completely new Epilogue that can be played after the main story is finished, and is required to see the True ending. It combines the stories of both Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, but rather than being a fighting game, it instead plays out with normal persona gameplay, in the same vein as Persona 3's The Answer. The story is told with Labrys as the protagonist, having the entire Persona 4 Cast as her party. The Persona 3 characters still appear in the story, but are A.I. controlled and cannot be put in the party, simply acting as guests in battle (Similar to the human helpers seen in Shin Megami Tensei IV). Adachi and Rise can be controlled as playable characters in the story (As Fuuka takes Rise's place as support). Wile Labrys is the Main character, she is unable to access the wild Card, as not only must she use her Built in abilities, but while in her "Human" form, she must rely on her teammate for Persona Abilities. Because of this, the game does not have a compendium, making it the same difficulty as the original The Answer. The Plot of the two Arena games remains mostly intact, although Elizabeth's story can only be seen via "Strange Notes" found throughout the Red Fog. Hi-no-Kagutsuchi is still the Main antagonist, however he is also accompanied by Mikuratana-no-Kami (Originally from Persona 4: Dancing all Night), who's role is the same as the game she originates from.